


Green

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Series: Simple shorts [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: There are many things in life that can’t be explained.





	Green

There are many things in life that can’t be explained. I completely agree. I can sit on this wall for over a hundred years and never fully understand what changes the color of the grass or what causes the tree’s to grow. They say science explains it all, but what causes science to work? What allows the wind to carry the children of the plants from their mother to their new home? What tells the animals is time to breed?

Ha! What am I thinking? If I keep this up, I could have an endless list of questions. Without warning, something hits my face. I shake to see a green leaf. I smile. Green. One can learn to love that color. The richness of it. If only I could have green fur. It’s a beautiful color. Especially here in the spring.

I hear a call from behind me. I turn to see Maddie. She’s wearing green fur today. She’s holding a green collar. Ooh! A new collar! She is a wonderful human. Always thinking of me. I run to her and she unbuckles my old collar. With a smile, Maddie places the green collar on me.

I purr and rub her leg before running outside. I climb into my favorite bush. It seems to always be green. I like it so much because it makes me feel safe.

YAWN! I think I’m going to take a nap.


End file.
